


Blowin' in the Wind

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [29]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's being held hostage and Colby wants to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowin' in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Season 4 episode "Atomic No. 33" and this idea came to me when I saw Colby carrying Craig 
> 
> Ezra out of the fire consumed building. Can't help myself. I kind love Colby and Colby/Charlie as a couple.

Colby leans into Don's shoulder, raising an eyebrow as they look over the building plans. He points to one of the entrances. "We can probably get to Charlie and the other hostages through here. We go in low, work our way towards where the GPS tracker has him located." Colby shrugs.

"Any more than one person goes in, they'll see us."

"I'll go in. We all have equal experience as far as the FBI goes, but I have military experience." Colby shrugs again, not willing to tell Don the real reason he wants to go in after Charlie. So far, they've managed to keep their relationship quiet. Ever since Amita left for London, Charlie and Colby have been seeing each other.

Don frowns. "Okay. You go armed and protected."

"Absolutely." Colby goes to get suited up.

He's just pulled on his holster and placed his guns in it when an explosion rocks the compound. Colby doesn't even think, just rushes into the compound. He's followed quickly by other FBI agents and they're quick to get the hostages out. Colby starts searching for Charlie, looking through the hallways for him. He finally finds him, coughing hard and eyes watering. Colby holds his hand out and Charlie takes it. Soon, Colby has Charlie across his shoulders in a fireman carry because Charlie seems to be incapacitated. He can only walk one or two steps before he collapses again. Colby knows this isn't the best way to carry a victim in a fire, but he's worried about another bomb, so this is the easiest way to go.

He gets Charlie outside and Don takes him, carrying him over to the EMTs. As they go, Colby can hear Charlie talking about the captors-- they'd apparently set the bombs in an attempt to get away, but that just makes Colby more determined to bring them down.

Hours later, David is sweating the kidnappers in the box and Colby leans against his desk, jaw clenched. He'd called the hospital but they wouldn't give him any information. He jumps when he feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "Go home, Granger. You reek of smoke and gas fumes."

"I know," he mutters, turning his head to look at Megan. "I... Have you heard from Don?"

"Not recently, no. I know he went with Charlie to the hospital."

"I know that too, but... I wanted to know how Charlie was doing, but the hospital won't tell me anything. Should I go over to the Eppes? Check on them?"

"Not really necessary," Megan says, pointing behind Colby. "They're all here."

Colby turns and walks as quickly as he can without running over to the Eppes'. "Don, David and I got the guys. Charlie..." He looks at the professor and reaches for him. "How are you?"

Charlie bites his lip. "We need to talk. I'm okay." His voice is raspier than usual, but he smiles a little and takes Colby's hand, leading him into Don's office. He leans against Don's desk as Colby shuts the door. "I had to tell Don and Dad about us. Don was flipping out about you running into the building and not stopping to help any of the other hostages. Plus, you carrying me the way you did?" 

"Fireman's carry. Standard if there's a threat of another bomb. It distributes your weight better and makes it easier to travel quickly and for longer distances." Colby licks his lips. 

"Colby, we're lovers. I had to tell Dad and Don. I had to."

Colby nods and pulls Charlie close, nuzzling Charlie's neck. "God, I was so worried. I tried to call the hospital, but they wouldn't give me any information. Are you really okay?"

"Suffered from smoke inhalation and some bruises and small cuts from the plastic ties they used. I'm okay. I need to head home and sleep, but I wanted to come with Don to help get these guys. But you were apparently on the ball without me."

"I always need you." Colby kisses him. "Come on. Let's get out of here. You can crash at my place for the night, unless your dad needs you at home."

"No. He told me to go with you for the night if you could go home." Charlie hugs him, kissing him softly. "Why don't you finish up what you need to and I'll go get myself some water. My throat is killing me."

Colby chuckles and rubs his thumb down Charlie's neck. "Does that mean no blow job?" 

"The only thing blowing tonight is the wind." Charlie grins and leans in, kissing Colby. "Go finish up."

Colby nods and starts for the door. He turns back. "So... I can tell David?"

"And Megan and Liz and Nikki and whoever else you want to know. I already told Don he can tell Robin and I'm going to tell Larry when I see him next."

Colby beams. "Terrific." He starts for the interrogation room to help David with their suspects.


End file.
